Losing Everything
by CuteCarly
Summary: What if the Curtis's lost everything they'd worked for in one simple bet? R/R PLZ!!


HIYA!! This is a new story!! Hope ya guys like it!! It's probably stupid but I got bored!! And this is the first chapter so its kinda long!! Hehe!!! Lol!! Anywho, tell me whatcha think of this so far!!! And I only own Jimmy so yeah. Anywho, here's the story!!

                The sidewalk was illuminated with light as it flowed from practically every street lamp that lay on every corner in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Old newspapers and debris floated through the windy night sky and landed in people's front yards or on the sidewalks that led from store to store. The drive-ins, companies, and local hangouts were all empty. All the teenagers in the town of Tulsa were either at work or on Sappington Avenue. Normally, Sappington Avenue was an empty street that no one hung around but tonight was a different story. Everyone was there, and the fuzz knew it; they just didn't care.

                The road was empty on Sappington except for two cars right in the middle. They were lined up next to each other and they both had their engines on. The drivers could hear shouts coming from every which way. The shouts were for them, some were bad, some were good. Both of the drivers had their own cheering section; both of the drivers had their own booing section.

                "Come on Soda!" Sodapop Curtis turned around and glanced out the back window only to see his gang, minus Ponyboy and Darry, cheering him on. He only shrugged and turned around quickly; he didn't need anyone to cheer him on, he could beat the other guy. After all, he did live for drag races. Besides, he'd already beat the guy twice and no matter how many times he'd tried to convince the guy, Jimmy, to just give him his money because he wasn't going to beat him, Jimmy wouldn't give up. He was hell bent on beating Sodapop Curtis.

                Jimmy Linhorst was a Soc and there was no way he was going to let a greaser beat him. He would be the laugh of the school if that happened. Hell, he'd be the laugh of the town if that happened. Even worse, he'd lose his reputation of being a good drag racer. He took a sigh of frustration as a rock hit the back of his car. "Damn those greasers," he muttered under his breath and banged on the steering wheel with his hand.

                "Come on Jimmy!" Soda was getting very impatient. They'd been sitting in the same position, neither boy daring to move or take their eye off the other car, afraid that their opponent would rev up their engine and take off. Soda eyed the other car's driver cautiously and yelled over to him, "Why don't you just give up!? I already have all your money!" That was the truth enough. Soda had won about a hundred dollars from just the two bets that he and Jimmy had placed.

                The dark haired Soc bit his lip in mock sarcasm. "Just because I lost two fuckin races doesn't mean you're gonna win this one!" That got several claps and cheers from the left side of the street, the Soc side, and several boos from the right side. Jimmy's face lit up with excitement as a brillant idea struck him. He was sure he would win this race so he might as well make it interesting. "Hey greaser!" Soda turned to look at him. "What'd ya say we make this race a little more," he thought for a moment searching for the right word, "interesting?"

                Soda's mind raced for thoughts of how the drag race could be any more interesting. "What are you talking about?" He wondered slyly.

                "If you win, which you won't, you get my mustang and the rest of the money that I'm carrying with me." Soda nodded his head with a big grin on his face. He was liking this bet so far, especially since there was no way he was going to lose; this meant he would be a greaser that had a mustang. That would be tuff.

                "And if I lose?" Soda wondered absentmindly with a laugh. He wasn't even sure why he asked that question. He'd already beat Jimmy twice, so why should the third time be any different?

                A slight smirk curled up on Jimmy's face and he pushed the dark hair out of his eyes. He wanted to see Soda's face when he answered the greaser's question. The audience, as you may call them, was getting restless. They were all kicking newspapers and trash around while just bullshitting with each other. Most of them were wondering when the hell the third race was going to happen. "If you lose," Jimmy stopped just to savor the moment. "I get your house."

                Sodapop's eyes grew wide with surprise. My house, he thought, why the hell would a Soc want my house? A Soc has no need for a greaser's house. Maybe he's just trying to scare me. Soda didn't really know what to think about this bet. He wanted to say ok, he really did, but he couldn't. "Maybe," he muttered and gave Jimmy a look that clearly said, 'let me think.'

                "Timeout." Jimmy got out of his mustang and went over to his friends as Soda did the same. Needless to say though, they were talking about completely different things. Jimmy's conversation consisted of, "I bet my mustang but there's no way I can lose." He wasn't afraid at all.

                "Hey man." Steve slapped his best friend on the back. "What the hell's goin on? Where's the damn race?"

                "Yeah, I came here for some action!" Dally chimed into the conversation.

                "The bet." That was all Soda said. That was all he could say as he was shocked. He still didn't know why a Soc would want a greaser's house. Soda's fellow greasers just looked at him as if by looking at him would help them enquire some information about what was going on. "The bet is fucked up man." Soda finally spoke. "If I win I get the rest of his money that he's carrying and his mustang."         

                "Man, that's a bet to take!" Two-Bit broke Soda out of his thoughts. "Take the damn bet, there's no way you can lose. You'll get one tuff car if ya win."

                "That's not the whole bet. If I lose he gets the house." 

                "Don't do it." Johnny, the silent one, spoke up and Soda was really thinking about taking his advice. "It's not worth it. Where would you guys stay? And what would Darry say if you lost the house?"

                "You should do it. There's no way you're going to fuckin lose! You've beat the guy twice already." Dallas was automatically up for Soda taking the bet. "Seriously man, what do you have to lose? Nothing, 'cause you ain't goin to lose."

                "I'm with Dal." Both Two-Bit and Steve said at the same time. Soda just took a deep breath and nodded his head. If his buddies wanted him to race the Soc he would. Like they said, he could beat Jimmy. Hell, I could probably beat Jimmy with my eyes closed, Soda thought as his confidence grew.

                Johnny sighed as he awaited Soda's decision. He really didn't want Soda to take the bet. What would happen if Soda did lose? Him and his brothers wouldn't have anywhere to love. Hell, Darry had already gave up enough for his brothers and now Soda could lose the house. It just wasn't right for Soda to take the bet, but Johnny knew that once his mind was made up he wasn't going to change it.

                "Ok." Soda nodded with fidelity. "I'll do it." He wasn't going to lose. He couldn't lose.

                "Jimmy." Soda tapped Jimmy on the back. "Are you gonna stand here chatting like a little girl all day or are we gonna do some racin?"

                "You're about to lose your house, greaser," Jimmy snarled as he pushed Soda out of the way and headed over to his red mustang.

                "We'll see," Soda muttered and he too headed over to Steve's old souped up car.

                The crowd fell silent as word of the bet got around. Everybody thought this was getting way too out of hand. There wasn't a sound in the air except for the soft noise of two cars starting up. The two cars would soon be zooming down the street racing for their prize. One boy would be left with nothing. He either wouldn't have a car, or he wouldn't have a house. Nobody in the crowd knew which boy it would be:  the greaser, or the Soc.

                Soda turned his attention to the road. He wasn't racing for himself anymore; now he was racing for Pony and Darry. If he lost they wouldn't have anywhere to go. He closed his eyes as someone in the audience shouted "Ready! Set!" A split second later he heard the word, "Go," and he was off. Now it was just him and the road; he was paying no attention to the other car that was right beside him.

                He stepped on the gas pedal, daring the car to go faster. He wanted it to be in time with his adrenaline. Everytime he drag raced his adrenaline went wild but never before was it like this. He could see nothing but the road in front of him, and he could hear nothing but the buzzing of the car's tires screeching on the asphalt below him. His heart was beating like a roller coaster going full speed down a dark black hole.

                Jimmy glanced at Soda's car and decided that he had to get ahead of it. Pushing hard on the gas pedal and turning the steering wheel furiously with anger he brushed the side of the greaser's car causing it to slow down and slide to the side of the road. Jimmy nodded his head and glanced in his mirror. There was no way the greaser could catch up with him now. Soda's car had came to a complete stop on the side of the road.

                "Damnit!" Soda yelled with much bottled up anger. His car swerved as the red mustang dented the side. Then the car rolled to the side of the road and stopped. "Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! What the fuck is wrong!?" Soda was hysterical; he couldn't lose his house. Darry would be furious at him and Pony would hate him. The gang would hate him. Where would the hang out if Curtis house no longer belonged to the Curtis's?

                Soda looked out the side of his window only to see several greasers waving their hands and screaming go. He sighed and tried to start the car up. It wouldn't start so he tried again. This time it finally started it. Soda wasted no time he slammed on the gas and was soon up to 100 mph. It was fun going that fast. He loved it, yet he knew there was no way he could win. He also knew, though, that there was no way he could lose his house. 

                He would try. His adrenaline was higher now then it ever had been and he felt as if he were going to have a heart attack. Finally, he saw Jimmy's car. It wasn't too far ahead. Soda had really gained on him since he'd been out of the race for about a minute. He could still catch him.

                "It's over." Those words hung in the silent air as the tension rose. Soda stopped the car immediately and began banging his head on the steering wheel. How could he lose? He had beat Jimmy twice before and now he had lost? He had actually lost the house.

                "Well, looks like you lose," Jimmy said to Soda through the opened window his Steve's car. He quickly added, "greaser." Jimmy didn't care that he had cheated but he was fully aware of it. He had intended it all along, not that he would actually tell anyone he had cheated.

                "The fuckin bastard." Dally was beyond pissed. "He fuckin cheated. I'm gonna go kill him."

                "Not now Dal," Steve stuck his arm out in front of Dallas to stop him. "I think Soda needs help." Steve glanced over to his own car to see Soda banging his head against the steering wheel.

                "What's wrong?" Two-Bit wondered stupidly as the gang reached Soda.

                "Two-Bit!" Steve muttered with annoyance. "Soda just lost his damn house." All the while Steve said this he kept thinking, 'Don't worry Soda. You haven't lost your house yet. You still got the gang and we aren't gonna let you lose your house. The Socs better be prepared for a fight.'

                "I lost," Soda muttered over and over. "Why was I so fuckin stupid to take the stupid bet? I lost!"

                "Hold it buddy. You haven't lost yet. The Socs better be prepared for a fucked up rumble if they're planning on actually taking your house." Another thought dawned on Steve. "How the hell are they gonna get your house anyway? Nobody's gonna try anything if Darry's there."

                "It was a fair bet. You lost. You and your brothers better be out of the house by tomorrow or we'll," Jimmy signaled to about fifty Socs that were around him, "come and get you guys out."

                "What's to say we aren't going to be waiting for you?" Steve wondered as he stepped in front of his car with his arms crossed. He looked tough, like he could take anything or anyone.

                "Or whats to say I don't ring your fuckin rich neck right now?" Dally spoke up. The much to familiar silence filled the air as those words came out of Dallas Winston's mouth. Many people were wondering if he was challenging Jimmy to a fight, or perhaps if he was challenging the Socs to a rumble.

A/N~ Hey!! Sorry, that sucked!! Anywho, tell me what you think by reviewing!!! Ok..thats all I have to say!! REVIEW!!! BYE!!! Oh..and if you watch American Idol vote for Josh Gracin!!


End file.
